


Use Your Words

by Ningikuga



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, When Your Sub Gets In Over Their Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningikuga/pseuds/Ningikuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinema Snob gets Film Brain all trussed up for their first serious scene, but it turns out there are a few communications snafus to be worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=553009#t553009), although the fluffier end isn't all that fluffy except by comparison.
> 
> As usual, this work is intended to depict the characters/personae, not real people, and absolutely no implications about the people who write and play those characters are intended or should be inferred.

Stepping back from the sofa, the Cinema Snob couldn’t help but admire his own handiwork.

Not that Film Brain needed much help looking small, delicate, and delicious, of course. But right now, with his wrists and ankles cuffed to the spreader bars, he looked magnificent in his helplessness. The spreader at his ankles was hooked to the floor with a carabiner, he’d been bent at the waist over the footboard of the bed so his pert little ass was in the air, and a rope around the spreader at his wrists ran down to the headboard. The blindfold, a dark red tie the exact same color as the Critic’s, was just the perfect finishing touch.

The Snob gave Film Brain’s bottom a playful warm-up swat. “Are you ready to take your medicine, butt-boy?” he growled.

Film Brain whimpered in response, a high, pitiful, wordless noise from the back of his throat.

“That sounds like a yes to me!” Snob picked up his favorite riding crop, swished it a couple of times through the air just behind Film Brain’s head, and then smacked both asscheeks, one coming, one going - not too hard yet, this was still the warm-up. “How do you like that, you little man-slut?”

Again, the whimper, keening and reedy, but no words.

Snob gave that swiftly pinking ass another couple of light swats with the crop and then a much firmer smack with his open hand. “Come on, you little pervert, make some noise for me!” he commanded. “Let me know you like it!”

Film Brain’s arms flexed, and his legs trembled, but this time he made no sound at all.

Hmm. Maybe the ass wasn’t doing it for him. Snob stepped in between Film Brain’s legs, with the spreader bar over his feet, and ground against his partner’s bum while he ran the tip of the riding crop over his bare shoulders. “How about here, hmm? You think you could take it better on your back?” he purred, his voice dripping menace and lust in equal measures.

Again, no noise, but Film Brain’s head dropped and his shoulders tightened. He wasn’t grinding back at all, not even pushing.

Snob laid the flat end of the crop very lightly across Film Brain’s shoulder blades, not even a pop, just touching him. That was definitely a flinch, and his legs were still shaking. 

Replacing the crop with one hand, Snob murmured, “Hey, kid, are you still with me here?”

There was no answer, just the whimper again.

“Brain, you’re holding your breath,” Snob said calmly. “That’s exactly what you’re not supposed to do. I can’t tell if you’ve just gone non-verbal on me, or if you’re freaking out so hard you can’t remember your safeword. Can you tell me which it is?”

The noise Film Brain made wasn’t a word; it was more of a convulsive sob. The head motion that went with it wasn’t conclusive either, but it was closer to a shake than a nod.

“Okay, I’m not comfortable continuing this if I can’t tell whether you’re okay or not,” Snob sighed, trying not to let disappointment leak through into his tone. He dropped the crop on the bed and walked around to untie the rope lashing Film Brain’s arms in place.

As soon as the Snob untied the knot, Film Brain collapsed, sliding over the footboard with a thump and ending up sitting on the floor. “I’m sorry!” he yelped, and then burst into tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re fine,” Snob said, hurrying back and leaning over Film Brain to unhitch the spreader bar from the floor. “What happened?”

“I - I just - I’m not ready yet,” Film Brain sobbed, shoving the tie back on his head and wiping his eyes with the back of one hand, as the other one flopped uselessly off to one side. “I don’t think I can handle the rough stuff yet, and I’d already said I wanted to try, and I didn’t wa-wa-want to make you m-mad at me, so I couldn’t say anything.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Snob reassured him. “I’m not angry. We tested one of your limits, and we found out we can’t go there yet, and that’s not a failure on your part. It’s just information, that’s all.” He sat crosslegged on the floor behind Film Brain and pulled him into his arms. “I’m more worried that you either couldn’t or wouldn’t tell me you weren’t okay.”

Film Brain took a deep breath and leaned back into Snob’s chest. “I don’t really understand that either,” he replied. “It was almost as if, if I said no or used the safeword, that was going to be the end of everything. Not just that you wouldn’t want me anymore, but as if I wasn’t going to exist anymore. It wasn’t rational; I can’t explain it.”

Nodding, Snob held Film Brain a little tighter and kissed the side of his neck. “That happens to some people when they get really deep into subspace. They stop thinking in straight lines, and the universe gets really small.”

“Right, that’s exactly what happened,” Film Brain agreed, tilting his head to let Snob’s kisses trail down his neck and shoulder. “Honestly, that was just as scary as thinking I was going to get beaten was. I really don’t think I’m ready for that.” He sighed deeply. “I may not ever be. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Snob answered, running his hands down Film Brain’s ribcage. “Sure, I like getting to play with all the toys, but I’d want your pretty ass even if you were as vanilla as your pale English belly.” He reached for Film Brain’s wrist. “Let’s get you out of these.”

“Actually,” Film Brain said, “can we - can we try it just with these still on? Now that I’m not having a silent meltdown, I kind of like the being restrained part. I think I really just don’t like pain.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice!” Snob agreed. He scooped up Film Brain in his arms and managed to deposit him on the bed without stumbling around too much. “Should I tie the wrist bar back to the headboard?”

“Actually, yes, I think I’d like that,” Film Brain admitted. “Do you want me face up or bum up?”

“Face up,” Snob replied, looping the rope between the slats and knotting it off to secure it. “If you start getting scared and need to get free, just tug on this line here,” he added, tucking the end of the slipknot under the pillow next to Film Brain’s right hand.

“I don’t think I will,” Film Brain said, smiling. “Being able to see you makes a huge difference.”

“Not so much the blindfold, then. Good to know.” Snob tossed the red tie aside. “Bring up your knees, sweetheart,” he murmured as he removed his black leather pants and grabbed the lube and condoms from the top of the bookshelf.

Film Brain wriggled his shoulders into the soft mattress and sighed as the Snob climbed onto the bed to join him. “I really am sorry to ruin your evening’s plans,” he said, looking up at his lover.

Snob chuckled as he hissed him, soft and warm and deep. “Do you know how often my plans get interrupted?” he asked. “Getting us off on the bed without the crop instead of over the footboard with it barely qualifies as an alteration in the plans, much less ruining them.” He settled a series of kisses down Film Brain’s throat and chest. “After all, I’m still getting to fuck this glorious ass.” His hands settled on Film Brain’s buttocks, kneading them gently.

“Hmm,” Film Brain sighed. “Touch me more.”

“Of course.” Snob’s fingers wandered across every inch of exposed skin, here and there massaging the tension out of a muscle. The last traces of the tremors in Film Brain’s legs melted under his touch.

“Need you,” gasped Film Brain.

Snob slipped back between Film Brain’s feet and lifted the spreader bar to rest against his own chest. He reached for the lube and slicked up himself and his partner. “Feeling good so far?” he asked, slipping two fingers into Film Brain.

The response was wordless again, but it was a low, soft, contented purr.

“Ah, ah,” Snob said. “Talk to me.”

“It’s good, it’s so good, I need you in me,” Film Brain panted. “Please!”

“Your wish is my command,” Snob chuckled, “and hey, look, I have something handy to hold onto!” He eased himself into Film Brain’s waiting entrance, then grabbed the ankle spreader with both hands as he started moving, slow and steady.

Film Brain smiled wickedly up at him. “Bet you can’t kiss me while you’re still holding that,” he teased.

“It’s a good thing we’re both pretty flexible, isn’t it?” Snob leaned over the bar and planted a loud smacker on Film Brain’s lips. “If you push back, you can probably get enough leverage to thrust in this position, even with your feet up like this.”

He was rewarded with a roll of Film Brain’s hips. “Why, you’re right,” Film Brain drawled. “I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Now you sound less like a scared sub and more like a smart-assed masochist,” Snob laughed, and kissed him again. “I think I like you better this way.”

“Me too,” Film Brain sighed as they rocked towards bliss.


End file.
